paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Shadow-Giests Cutscenes
Happy Shockober my friends! It's day 4 of the hauntingly good month, and I'll be making the cutscenes towards my All Halloween Game: Pups and the Shadow-Giests! Don't get TOO scared when you read these! Introduction Scene (The game starts with a white line similar to Alfred Hitchcock appearing on the screen with the theme song of Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing in the background. Zuma walks near the white line then looks at us) Zuma: Good evening.... I have been asked to tell you all that unlike most games, this one is vewy scawy!! With it focusing on one thing: GHOSTS! (Sound Effect: Thunder) Zuma: Anyway, the main thing about it is that Dementwio the Demon Lowd accidentally shot the moon and made it Halloween, FOWEVEW!!! (Sound Effect: Thunder) Zuma: Hold on one sec. (The sound is revealed to be Monty hitting a trash can with his hammer) Zuma: Dude, do you mind?! I'm twying to make an intwo! Monty: Well, I'm trying to fix this trash can so it's back in it's shape! Yeesh, those Shadow Juggernaunts really- (Zuma pulls the camera's attention towards himself) Zuma: Anyway.... So pwepawe youwself fow the most scawiest game ever made.... Pup and the Shadow-Giests! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (A bug flies into his mouth) Zuma: GACK! Swallowed a bug! Missing Proton (Title card with Zuma, a Gravestone, a Jack-O-Latern and a Witches Hat on it) Zuma: Pups and the Halloween Fwight! (The level starts with the Pups dressing up for Halloween) Ryder: Okay Skye, just need to do an adjustment to your costume.... and Viola! Say hello to the Bride of Franken-Skye! Skye: It's amazing Ryder! I'm not sure about why I have this instead of my Princess Uniform.... Ryder: Well, that was last year, this year shall be different! Zuma: Sigh.... For you maybe, but I'll just stay here in the Lookout alone... Ryder: What's wrong Zuma? Zuma: Pwoton would have loved to go Twick-or-Tweating with me.... Too bad she may never do so again.... Ryder: Who's Proton? Zuma: She was..... *Sigh* my sister.... (The PAW Patrol gasp) Ryder: Oh, Zuma.... I-I-I didn't know.... I know how you feel.... My parents aren't with me either.... *Sigh* I still remember how they died.... Back before I moved here, to Adventure Bay, I lived in the big city. There was this earthquake . . . and it caused a lot of fires too. People were going everywhere, trying to help everyone at once. The police officers, firefighters, and other rescue workers tried hard, but there was just so much going on. There weren’t enough people to respond fast enough. I got out, but . . . it was all just too tight for any of the rescue workers to get them out. The adults were just too big. It wasn’t their fault, but. . . (Ryder starts to weep) Logan: Aw.... there there Ryder, no need to weep... Rocky: Did Proton face that fate too? Zuma: Not exactly... You know why I'm afwaid of ghosts? Suzan: No, why? Zuma: Well, my sister was killed by a ghost... You see... It all started before I joined the PAW Patrol.... (He flashbacks) Zuma: (Narrating) She was bown 1 minute latew then I was. She was afwaid of nothing! Expect fow clowns though.. One Halloween night, she was seawching fow a poltewgeist in an apawtment complex... Though it didn't go as planned.... Proton: Okay, on the count of 3 we break the door down. On 3. 1... 2.... 3! (She and Zuma bust through the door) Proton: Freeze you supernatural scum! (The room is empty) Zuma: Thewe's no one hewe Pwoton.... Proton: I don't know... It's quiet.... too quiet.... Keep an eye out.... (The two pups search the room for paranormal activity but find none) Zuma: Maybe it was a pwank call? Proton: Maybe your right.... ????: Or maybe your WRONG! (The two pups see that Pomeranian wearing a scarlet masquerade mask and a Black, Magenta and Gray ball gown) Proton: GASP! Madame Catastrophe! Catastrophe: Well well well, if it isn't the Thorne twins.... We meet again.... Proton: I should have known it was you! What are you doing here?! Catastrophe: Just here to visit my favorite children on the scariest night of the year... But unfortunately, I have one Treat.... (Demonic Voice) AND IT'S JUST A TRICK!!! (A Shadow-Giest army appears) Proton: Zuma, get out of here! I'll take care of them myself! Zuma: No way!! I'm not leaving you behind!! Proton: I'm sorry Zuma, but if these ghosts wanna fight... LET 'EM HAVE IT!! (The Shadow-Giests dive bomb at Proton, with Zuma escaping the apartment complex before it gets sucked into a Black Hole and implodes into a shock-wave of darkness) Zuma: PWOTON!!!!!! (There is nothing left of the apartment except a Maroon collar) Zuma: S-S-She's gone.... And it's all my fault.... *Sigh* I guess I should wun away.... (The flashback ends) Zuma: Those things killed my sister... and I've been afraid of ghosts evew since. Skye: Aw.... It's okay Zuma.. You have use remember? Zuma: I guess youw wight.... *Sigh* (Ryder's Pup Pad Rings) Ryder: Hello, Ryder- Mayor Goodway: BOO! Ryder: Gah! Mayor Goodway: (Chuckles) Happy Halloween Ryder! Ryder: (Spooked Out) Happy Halloween, Mayor Goodway.... Mayor Goodway: Sorry about that, anyway... I know this is your second time that you'll be on a mission on Halloween, but it seems as though Dementrio is planning on raising the dead! You have to stop him! Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The PAW Patrol enter the elevator in their costumes except a certain dalmatian) Marshall: Here I come! WHOAWHOAWHOA!!! (Marshall crashes into the pups) Marshall: Sorry, I didn't mean to bowl you over! (No response from the pups.) Marshall: Uh.....next time, I'll spare you the wipe out! (Still no response from the pups.) Marshall: Okay, okay, let's go... (The elevator goes up and up and switches the pups into their pup packs but with their costumes on) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, looks like Dementrio the Demon Lord is at it again! This time he's going to raise the dead and cause havoc on Adventure Bay's Halloween Bash! Pups: GASP! Ryder: I need all pups on deck for this mission, we need to find Dementrio and stop him! Pups: *Howl* Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder, Katie and Alex head down the fireman's pole while the Pups head down the slide into their vehicles and race towards Main Street) The Dead Can't Be Silenced (The pups arrive to the Graveyard to see Dementrio trying to raise the dead) Ryder: Give it up Dementrio! Dementrio: Why should I? Zuma: We wouldn't let you raise the dead to end Adventuwe Bay just like they did to Pwoton! Dementrio: just sit back and watch. I can do it even blindfolded Marshall: *Rawf* Water Cannon! (His water cannon appears) Water Spray! (The water backfires) Marshall: What the?! Dementrio: just a little gift ????: Well, thanks but no thanks! Dementrio: uh? (A ghost beagle appears) Dementrio: wait...i haven't even started to wake them up ????: I woke myself up! Dementrio: that's impossible Zuma: GASP! Pwoton?! Proton: Zuma?! Zuma: Youw alive! Dementrio: technically...he is a ghost Proton: I'm a women you con! Dementrio: what?! Proton: Even so, prepare for battle you freak! Dementrio: it won't work (summons a few zombies) Ryder: We warned you, now it's time to make this zombies rot! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Magic Malestom (The pups arrive to the Pirate Ship owned by Capt'n Turbot) Ryder: Do you think he's here? Dementrio: Agh! Not again! Proton: I feel that he is torturing spirits somewhere... Dementrio: I just need you to work for me! Captain Blackfur: No way me laddie, I shall not betray my next of kin! Rubble: GASP! Captain Blackfur! You set him free RIGHT NOW!! Dementrio: Maybe...I can force you Proton: I sense as though he might be.... (A Shadow-Giest appears) Proton: A Shadow-Giest!? But how did you get it on your side?! Dementrio: It wasn't hard at all. Captain Blackfur: And what pray tell are you going to do with that matey? Dementrio: You will see... (The Shadow-Giest dive bombs Captain Blackfur and turns him evil) Shadow Blackfur: GRAAAAH!!!! I SHALL MAKE YE WALK THE PLANK, SCURVY DOG!! Dementrio: See? (Laughs) Rubble: GASP! You'll pay for that!! Dementrio: Oh...I'm scared (sarcastic) Proton: Grr..... You are going to be outta magic when I'm done with me! Let's get him! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! Dementrio: Whatever, come and get me! Oopsie Daisy! Proton: Ha! Take that you magic phoney! Dementrio: You'll pay for that! Proton: Well what are you gonna do?! (Dementrio shots a projectile at them) Logan: Coin Shield! (The projectile reflects back at him) Dementrio: What?! (Dementrio returns the projectile, but Logan uses his Rebounder to shoot it back at him. Dementrio returns the projectile again, but Logan then hit the projectile hard and then Dementrio avoids it and it hits the Moon) Logan: What just happened? Dementrio: You hit the moon... Proton: So? It's not gonna explode! Dementrio: It was to paralyze you! Logan: But the moon's a planet, how can it be paralyzed? Dementrio: The moon isn't a planet... didn't you go to school? Logan: First of all, I happen to be a high school graduate and secondly, why are you so worried? Dementrio: Because the moon isn't a planet... Logan: I know that, but why are you worried, what's gonna happen? Dementrio: Well...It will be night forever... Logan: So? It's not like the day will be there forever? Dementrio: there is no day! Pups: WHAT?! Proton: Does that mean the Shadow-Giests are gonna keep attacking!? Dementrio: Well...if someone hadn't blocked my attack it wouldn't have happened Proton: Looks like we have to stop them! Dementrio: Well, good luck cause' I'm going to sleep. Bye! (He runs off) Ryder: Come back here you coward! (He then starts to howl at the moon) Marshall: Um.... what was that all about? Ryder: I'll tell you that later.... Mayor Goodway: Thank you SO much for stopping that mad man magician before he could begin his magic massacre! Cap'n Turbot: Hey! I'm the only one who can speak in alliterations around here! Ryder: Well, whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help! Katie: We should probably get out of here before more Shadow-Giests appear! Monty: Oh please, like more of them would show up, HA! (More Shadow-Giests show up) Mayor Goodway: Um... maybe it's best that we should... RETREAT!!! (The PAW Patrol run as fast as they can to avoid getting possessed) Ryder: (Exhausted) That... was close! Zuma: (Exhausted) We should.... pwobably head back to the Lookout... Rocky: (Exhausted) Good.... Idea.... (Later, at the Lookout) Ryder: Great job pups, we defeated Dementrio before he released the dead! Zuma: Even though the Shadow-Giests are on the loose though... Rocky: And that it's nighttime forever.... Ryder: Your not helping pups! Proton: But lucky for me, I can help! Ryder: Anyway Proton, how can you help? Proton: I can help take care of those ghosts! Ryder: Then in the morning, or when we wake up, we shall make you our ghost busting pup! For now, let's head to bed... (Meanwhile from a mysterious fortress, Night Ryder watches them) Night Ryder: Hm.... looks like there are more pups added... But no matter, those Shadow-Giests shall make a great collection to my army! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GACK! Swallowed a bug!! The Deja Vu Ectoplasm of Shadow-Giests (Title card with Chase on it) Chase: Pups and the Giant Battle! (The episode starts with Ryder waking up, expecting to see daytime) Ryder: Oh right, I forgot that it's nighttime forever.... Anyway, I betting Mr. Porter must be up... or asleep (Mr. Porter calls Ryder) Ryder: *Yawn* Ryder here... Mr. Porter: Ryder, I was going to deliver the treats for the pups and my van is stuck in ice Ryder: Again? Didn't we do that before? Mr. Porter: Maybe it's a coincidence... Ryder: Even so, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (Marshall crashes against the others before going in the lookout because of darkness) Marshall: Sorry, guess I'm not good at seeing in the dark.... (The pups laugh, as they do the elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear, since Proton joined the PAW Patrol, she is next to Logan and Marshall) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, Mr. Porter's van is stuck in ice again, seems as though he must have not seen where he was going due to the darkness, and we basically know what's in the van. (Cap'n Turbot calls Ryder) Ryder: Hold on a moment pups, I'm getting another call. (Ryder answers it) Hello, Ryder here. Cap'n Turbot: Ryder, Wally went under water and isn't coming out! Ryder: This again?! What is going on today?! Cap'n Turbot: Coincidence maybe.. Ryder: That's what Mr. Porter said! Cap'n Turbot: Maybe it's a coincidence too.. Proton: Or maybe not. Cap'n Turbot: Why do you say that? Proton: If there's one thing the Shadow-Giests use best, it's Deja-Vu Ectoplasm Capt'n turbot: What's that? Proton: It's simply made up of memories of past adventures between the heroes the are in battle with. Cap'n Turbot: Oh, OK. That would have made things a lot better Proton: Are there any where you are now? Cap'n Turbot: How do I know it's a Shadow-Giest? Proton: Well, they normally look like evil spirits with torn up dresses Capt'n Turbot: I haven't seen any...just a guy with a torn up dress... Proton: That's a Shadow-Giest! Cap'n Turbot: Oh, I guess they must be here! Proton: Don't worry, we're be on our way! Ryder: Looks like we need to stop that ghost, save Mr. Porter's Van AND save Wally all at once! Chase, Zuma and Proton, we need to do this rescue posthaste! Chase: Chase is on the case! Zuma: Weady when you awe, Wyder! Proton: I'm the ghost with the most! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder, Alex and Katie head down the fireman's pole and Chase, Zuma and Proton head down the slide to their vehicles and ride to where Mr. Porter's van is) It's A Trap! Ryder: Okay Zuma, I'll take care of putting the winch on Mr. Porters Truck! You take care of helping Wally get free! Zuma: On it! Let's dive in! And be caweful Wyder! (Zuma dives in to rescue Wally while Ryder puts Chase's winch on Mr. Porter's Truck) Ryder: Okay Chase, bring it in! Chase: On it, *RAWF* Winch pull! (Suddenly a Shadow-Giest appears) Proton: Oh not that thing again! Mr. Porter: What is that? Proton: A Shadow-Giest! Get out of the way before it possesses you! Mr. Porter: Possesses me?! Proton: Well, if it possesses anyone, that can be trouble! Mr. Porter: Like who? (The Shadow-Giest Dive Bombs and possesses both Wally AND Mr. Porter's Van) Proton: Does that answer your question?! Mr. Porter: If only I didn't asked... Proton: That's not the worst part, when that happens the possessed being gets transformed into a Dark Monster!! Mr. Porter: Are you kidding?! (The Shadow-Giest transforms Wally and Mr. Porter's van into a robotic like monster. The monster roars and moves off) Proton: Nope, last time I checked, Wally wasn't a robot!! Mr. Porter: Can they go back to normal? Proton: Only if we can get that ghost outta him! And I need to defeat him in order to do so! Mr. Porter: But it's giant! Proton: We just need to stop him before he causes more havoc! Ryder: What happened Proton? Cap'n Turbot: Hey Ryder, not to throw some salt into the wound but, where did Wally go? Ryder: I thought Zuma brought him up! Zuma, you did bring him up right? Zuma: Well, yeah... but by the time I got thewe, that Shadow-Giest dive bombed him and fused him with Mistew Powtew's Van! Ryder and Cap'n Turbot: What?! Cap'n Turbot: Jinx! We got to save him! And you owe me a soda Ryder! Alex: But we don't know where he is!! Ryder: Looks like we need some backup! (Ryder calls Everest) Ryder: Everest, PAW Patrol needs you! Everest: Ryder? What do you need at this hour?? Ryder: First of all, it's already morning. Everest: But the moon's still out! Did I oversleep?? Ryder: It's a long story, I just need you and Tundra to help clear any Ice that Shadow Wally puts on the roads! Everest: Ice or snow I'm ready to go! *Rwaf* Snowplow! (Her pup house turns into a snowplow and she drives off) Giant Alex V.S. Shadow Wally Depressed Ryder The Heat Wave Burning Up! Pup-Methuss' Wrath A God's Final Resting Flew the Coop, Again! The Chicken Mage Feathers Ruffled The Young Sorceress (Title card with Suzan and a Scepter on it) Suzan: Pups and the Young Sorceress! Miserable Snake! Spell on You The Sorceress Has Been Suppressed! INVADERS FROM SPACE!!!! (Title card with Rubble and the Insecticon's Mothership on it) Rubble: Pups and the Invaders! Eve's Been Freed! The Insections Transformed! Emperor Struck Back! The Pup Pup Boogie Brainwash (Title card with Zuma on it) Zuma: Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie Semi-Finals! (The episode begins with the pups sleeping at night, except two certain pups....) Marshall: *Yawn* Morning Chase, well not really morning as it is nighttime forever, but vise-versa! (Marshall looks to see Chase in his pup house but he's not there) Marshall: Chase? Huh, wonder where he went... (Marshall then hears a noise coming from the Lookout) Marshall: Wonder what that was? (He goes inside to find the noise coming from Chase and Zuma dancing to Pup Pup Boogie, and neither of them are messing up) Marshall: There you are Chase! Isn't time for Yoga practice? (Chase says nothing) Marshall: Hello?? Huh, strange... Rocky: What's wrong Marshall? Marshall: Chase isn't responding to me, you don't think he's been... Pup Pup Boogie Brainwashed have you?! Rocky: That's just a video game Urban Legend! Marshall: Well your best friend is probably having the same thing as well! Monty: (Tired) Ugh... what's with all the yelling? I was dreaming of being a replacement slingshot for the Angry Birds! Suzan: You guys do know what happens when I don't get my beauty sleep don't you!? Marshall: It's already morning! Monty: Well normally, Darklings sleep during the day and are active at night! Looks like that spell must be confusing me! Marshall: Well sorry, but I feel that Chase and Zuma have been Pup Pup Boogie Brainwashed! Suzan: What does that mean? Rocky: It's a glitch in the game in which the players don't stop playing, they keeping dancing until one messes up! Survival of the best dancer if you will! Ryder: Oh come on guys, it's not real! They're just wrapping up their match of the So You Think You Can Pup Pup Boogie Dance Off Semi-Finals! Marshall: Well, I have a feeling that it might go bad.... Ryder: Well, let's just hope you know what doesn't happen again. Marshall: Me know what? Ryder: You know! A storm almost washed away Mayor Goodway and Alex, and it sorta got in the way of Chase and Zuma's match. Fans of the show wanted to know who won, but they didn't have the time! Marshall: Oh! Then again, there are a few other situations the duo were paired up with.... (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Cap'n Turbot: Ryder! I need help! I'm stuck in the fog! There's no light in the lighthouse, and I can't see!! Ryder: Again?! That definitely means that another Shadow-Giest is around there! Marshall: Like that for example. Ryder: Don't worry Cap'n Turbot, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups (Except Chase and Zuma): Ryder needs us! Marshall: Come on Chase, we gotta rescue to do! (Chase continues what he's doing) Rocky: Look, I'm sure they'll be done, just gotta give them a few minutes... Marshall: Hm..... I still don't like that- (He trips over Rocky, crashing into the pups) Marshall: Yeah, looks like Ryder's gonna be ticked when he finds out that- Rocky: IT'S JUST AN URBAN LEGEND!!! Marshall: Lies! (The pups laugh, as they do, the elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear, except for Chase and Zuma) Rocky: Well, this is awkward... Suzan: Ready for action Ryder sir! Hey someone had to do it... Ryder: Where's Zuma and Chase? Marshall: Looks like I was right! You owe me Rocky! Rocky: *Sigh* Fine.... how much do you want? Ryder: So what your saying is that.... Marshall: Yes, *Sigh* I'm afraid so... sorry Ryder.... Ryder: Hm.... Then it looks like we'll have to take drastic measures! (Ryder presses Skye's symbol) Ryder: Skye, I need you to drive Zuma's boat to substitute for him. Can you try your best to drive it? Skye: *Rawf* Let's take to the sky! (Ryder presses Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to substitute for Chase in order to help me get the light bulb into position. Rocky: Green means go! (Ryder presses Proton's symbol) Ryder: Proton, the fact that Zuma and Chase are brainwashed is probably due to the act of Shadow-Giests, so I need you to come with us to see if there's any paranormal activity at the Lighthouse. Proton: Time to fool the ghouls! Ryder: The rest of you pups, try to break Chase and Zuma out of their trance while we're gone. I'll ask Mayor Goodway if she can help. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *Howl* (Ryder, Alex and Katie head down the Fireman's pole, as they do, Skye slides down into Zuma's vehicle, while Rocky ends up into Chase's vehicle, but Proton heads down into her regular vehicle) Ryder: Life jacket deploy! (Ryder switches to his life jacket and the pups head off to the Lighthouse) Dance Like You Know You Can! Alex: Yes! Another job well done! Ryder: Not so fast Alex, we still have to break Chase and Zuma out of their trance! I better see how Mayor Goodway's doing. (Ryder calls her) Ryder: Hey there Mayor Goodway, are you at the Lookout yet? Mayor Goodway: Well, I figure that for the rest of the game that I stay here so that those ghosts don't possess me again! Proton: Actually, Shadow-Giests don't possess the same person twice. Mayor Goodway: Really? Well then, I'll be there in a flash! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) Cap'n Turbot: So what's the problem exactly?? Marshall: Well, I think that maybe Chase and Zuma have fallen under the trance of the Pup Pup Boogie Brainwash! Rocky: It's just an urban legend!!! Sheesh.... Cap'n Turbot: Oh no, it's real all right! It's the reason they only made this game for Adventure Bay and not for the rest of the world! You see, the day the 2.0 version of Pup Pup Boogie was released, people had waited long and patince to get their hands on the game. However, there was an odd virus.... A virus that made the game ''less fun! ''It wasn't a virus that made the game lost all of it's colors, but a glitch that made the ones who played it get competitive... So competitive that it made the dancers face off each other in order to see who was better at dancing!! In this case, the game company had shut down due to this ugly rumor, and anyone who plays it gets trapped in the belly of it's beast. Ryder: What beast? Cap'n Turbot: The Pup Pup Boogie Monster!! Rubble: I knew it was real! Wait a minute... Does that mean that the Danceoff was just a trap?! Cap'n Turbot: Seems so.... Of course, the only way to stop it is to hit the ones playing with something powerful.... Ryder: I got it! Monty, didn't you say that on Cinco De Mayo that you use your hammer to crack open Pinatas? Monty: Yeah why? Ryder: Maybe you can use one of your hammers to knock some sense into them! Monty: I'm on it! It's time to drop the hammer!! (He pulls out his Hammer of Independence) Monty: I shall knock their lights out! Mayor Goodway: Wait, I can't except this.... Monty: Let me guess, you wanna try it out?? Mayor Goodway: Well, I'm pretty good at whacking paper mache animals. So It's best you leave this to me!! Monty: Okay... Though I feel like this will snowball into madness.... Now before I let you knock some sense into them... It's best you pick your poison. Mayor Goodway: If that means choosing a certain hammer, then I shall choose the Pink one. Monty: Ah, the Young Girl's Heart eh? Well, that my friend is a good choice for the females! (Monty puts the blindfold on Mayor Goodway and hands her the Young Girl's Heart) Monty: Okay, now try to imagine the Pinata is of something you hate. Mayor Goodway: Now what in the world would I hate?! I am the wonderful mayor of Adventure Bay, I'd never hate anything! Monty: What if I said that the Pinata was of Mayor Humdinger?? Mayor Goodway: YOU SHALL PAY FOR CREATING NIGHT RYDER YOU BALLOONATIC!!!! AAAAARIBA!!!!!!!!! (Monty spins her around and has Mayor Goodway start swinging randomly) (She starts to swing the hammer in hopes of hitting Chase or Zuma, but hits a few members of the PAW Patrol) Ryder: Ow! Marshall: Douch! Logan: Great snotrags that hurt!! Rubble: (Whimpers) Cap'n Turbot: Hey I got that arm sprained last week remember?! Mayor Goodway: Sorry!! Hmm... I know your here Humdinger..... GOT YA!!!! (She takes off her blindfold) Mayor Goodway: Did I get him? (She finds out that she had hit the TV that had the game on) Mayor Goodway: Eoh.... this is awkward.... (Suddently the TV turns back on, but to a pair of red glowing eyes and fangs on it) Suzan: Oh great, now the TV's mad at us!! Cap'n Turbot: Oh man, this isn't good... Even though the two have stopped dancing... I feel like it will become angry... Chase: (Grunting) What's happening to me?!?!?! Ryder: Are you okay Chase?? (Chase's body stops spazzing and his fur becomes dark and his eyes become red) Chase: (Laughs evilly with a Demonic Voice) HAHAHAHHAAHA!!!! Finally!!!! After all of these years, I have been waiting to be unleashed into the real world!! Time for my body to come out! (He whistles) (A Graboid/Scorpion like creature appears out of the screen. It was a creature that was completely white as a sheet. With eyes that blended in with it's color) Rubble: T-T-T-The Pup Pup Boogie Monster!! Marshall: I knew the brainwash was real!! And the creature, of course.... Ryder: It's best we rescue Chase from his possessing poltergeist! PAW Patrol is on a roll!! The Shadow Lighthouse Transforms Ryder: Proton, now! Proton: On it! *Rawf* Muon Trap! (Her pup pack pulls out a ghost trap and throws it on the ground) Pup Pup Boogie Monster: WHAT?! What is this?! You may capture me now, but remember... MUSIC NEVER DIES!!!!!!!!!! (The trap captures the ghost inside, causing the pups to cheer) Zuma: Gweat job Pwoton! Proton: Hey, it's what I do. Skye: Is Chase okay!? I mean um.... is he okay? Rocky: He's waking up! Chase: (Waking up) Ow.... what happened?? Ryder: You got possessed by the Pup Pup Boogie Monster, causing you and Zuma to dance without stopping. Zuma: Actually, I didn't get bwainwashed by the game, Chase just told me to play with him to decide who the Pup Pup Boogie Master is. And guess what Chase? Chase: What is it? Zuma: I beat you! Oh yeah, oh yeah! (Zuma does a victory dance) Go Zuma, it's ya b-day! Whoot, whoot! Chase: What?! Oh come on you cheated! I want a rematch! Monty: Um guys, we may have a problem..... (Monty switches the TV screen to ''Hello Adventure Bay! ''with Mayor Goodway having a worried face) Mayor Goodway: Tragedy At The Sea! Moments after the PAW Patrol had fixed the lighthouse, a Shadow-Giest had possessed the Lighthouse, and turn it into a giant mechanical version of Cap'n Horatio Turbot and completely ate the MS Princess Maria! However, before he did, he had let the passengers get off before he devoured the ship. Seems as though it doesn't have a taste for humans I see.... Anyway, the only who can save us now is: Giant Alex! Ryder: How is that even possible?! Cap'n Turbot: Um... well the thing is... I sorta added a giant mecha function to the Lighthouse as a defensive measure after the war between the Clans of Darkness and Light. I guess I should mention that it is a doubtful drone doppelganger if I do say so myself! Ryder: You.... (Yells in a deep, growling voice) IDIOT!!!! Cap'n Turbot: Yipe! Um Ryder, no need to alarm you but... your teeth are kinda... sharp.... Ryder: Huh? How did those get there?? Anyway.... Alex, head to Mr. Porter's you know what to do! Alex: On it Ryder! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Monty: Okay, I'm adding another Ginormo Crystal into one of Mr. Porter's smoothies, down the hatch! (Alex gulps the smoothie and then starts to grow) Alex: Alright then, time to give that Lighthouse the old one-two! Ryder: (On intercom) Okay Alex, I lead the Lighthouse to the ocean, that way you can fight him! Alex: Alright Ryder! Let's show that Turbot who's boss! Brainwash Banished! Biggest Fanatic Emily the Eradicator Apollo's Shadow Category:Cutscenes